<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Mall’s Most Wanted! Round Two by ThatScottishShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683856">Space Mall’s Most Wanted! Round Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper'>ThatScottishShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chases, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Space Mall (Voltron), Surprise Kissing, dont repost to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith’s on the run, and does the last thing he thinks of when he’s cornered with Shiro.</p><p>*Written for the Kiss Meme, prompt Sheith “Kiss In Danger.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Space Mall’s Most Wanted! Round Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaeMinoris/gifts">UrsaeMinoris</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith couldn’t believe his luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Red Paladin darted through the one place he never imagined returned to, his heart pounded, keen eyes trying to find Shiro before it was too late, before he got dragged up in his past mistakes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the sound of a wheeled vehicle speeding close to his heels left him fearful, panicked at all the possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he couldn’t let Shiro get pulled into danger too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaulting over various walled obstacles, shocking Unilu locals who had no idea what was happening, Keith realised he was reaching the end of the floor, and that screaming voice behind him did not relent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn, he’s so persistent! Why did I agree to come here?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was beginning to despair, a flicker of black and white hair caught his eye, and his heart thumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shiro!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he knew he had led danger to the other Paladin, the man he had grown fond of. The situation worsened when Shiro turned to him, and smiled softly. Taking awareness of his surroundings, Keith acted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Keith, what…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding himself being shoved into a nearby corridor, Shiro barely had time to ask what was wrong until Keith tugged him down, and kissed him hard, silencing anything he had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial press of their lips together, and the mess of thoughts and feelings exploding inside them both, once Shiro leaned in, they fell hard into the kiss. With Shiro’s back securing them from the world, Keith’s arms reached around the taller man, and entire conversations expressed through this single action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything they each kept hidden, everything they wanted to say, all shared in a swift meeting of the minds and lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Oh. Uh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Keith broke away, terrified eyes meeting Shiro, who was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Paladin turned his head, but pressed Keith close to his chest, never letting him be seen. The younger man sighed, reassured by Shiro’s protective nature and his strong heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro addressed the owner of the voice respectfully. “Can I help you, officer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him, perched upon a hoverbike, was a stocky Galra, clearly the guard of the establishment. From the way Keith tensed in his arms, Shiro suspected he had some prior dealing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed Keith’s back, but he never took his eyes off the security guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, awkward at what he had walked on, Varkon narrowed his yellow eyes. “You, uh, seen anyone suspicious around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the greatest conviction, Shiro answered. “Anyone suspicious? I can’t say I have, officer.” In his arms, Keith blinked, unable to believe how readily Shiro lied for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Then again, he’s not really lying…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I looking out for,” Shiro asked, smiling a little too much for someone supposedly trying to play it cool. “You know, in case I see someone acting strange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the flick of a wrist, Varkon revealed a crudely hand drawn wanted poster. Among the scribblings of black and red, with what was undoubtedly warnings about how dangerous this man was, Shiro came to one conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith was the wanted man, the space pirate this Mall officer raved about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A space pirate? Running around with a ragtag team, disturbing the peace? That won’t do at all.” Shiro nodded, never exposing the true culprit, with a smile that never betrayed him. “I’ll keep a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> look out for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with the public cooperation, Varkon kickstarted his scooter, and reversed back into the Mall. Once the sputtering sounds of the vehicle grew distant, Shiro and Keith sighed with relief, then they laughed softly, their foreheads touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the undercover moment had passed, they never parted. Inside their minds, they repeated the same thing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That just happened.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro coughed. “...So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing red, Keith buried his face against Shiro’s chest, jabbing him with his fist. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We didn’t do anything wrong. It was all a big misunderstanding. But I had to do something, or I’d be busted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you did commit a crime, Keith,” Shiro grinned, leaning in with intrigue. “You stole my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” And with that, Keith slung his arms around Shiro, and continued where they left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a tantalising first kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for UrsaeMinoris for the Fanfic Fortnight Kiss Meme, prompt “Sheith, Kiss In Danger.”</p><p>For some reason, the first thing that came to my head with the Danger prompt was the Space Mall, with Keith legging it from Varkon, and doing the ol’ undercover smooch to avert attention.</p><p>Hope that’s okay for the prompt.</p><p>Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>